


What Love Means

by maddiemoiselleeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemoiselleeee/pseuds/maddiemoiselleeee
Summary: Alfred loves Arthur and wants to thank him for being so kind to him





	

Contrary to popular belief, Alfred was actually more of a morning person than I was. He would get up at 5:30 every morning compared to my 6:30, and typically woke up easier and in a more pleasant mood. Even on weekends he woke up early, as to where I woke up at 8. So, as you can see, when it was Saturday morning and one side of the bed was cold, I wasn't surprised. I sat up with a groan and felt my back pop. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and wondered if I actually remembered him coming to bed. 

I stumbled down the cold oak stairs and saw blue light reflect off the walls by his office. I sighed and realized he must be working already this early in the morning. I decided not to bother him. I went to the kitchen and started tea, then noticed the coffee pot had never been started. I sighed again and started it for him, thinking that he needed it at this point.

Once my tea was done, I pulled the coffee pot out from the machine and poured him a mug. How he could drink this stuff, black of all things, I would never know. 

I walked to his office and slipped past the doors unnoticed. He didn't even notice me when I stood behind him. On his screen there were dozens of charts and big paragraphs composed of small print. To him, it probably made perfect sense. Or not, considering his head was in his hand and his fist was gripping his hair harshly. I reached past him and put his coffee on the desk in front of him. “Thought you might appreciate this.” I said.

He blinked his baby blue eyes and looked up at me. The red bloodshot didn't do his looks justice. He sat up straighter, wincing when his back was finally relaxed. “Ah, thanks babe. You been standing there long?” he asked, knowing he typically got into a zone when he was in his office.

I rubbed his shoulder. “No, only a minute. You looked stressed out.” I said. I got a groan in response. 

“They fucking dumped this on me at 3 am and want it by noon. I got through 47 pages and I still have 59 to go, then I have to type 25 pages in response. I can't even deal with this right now.” he groaned, taking a huge chug of his most likely burning hot coffee without a problem. 

I leaned down and kissed his cheek to give some sort of emotional support. “Okay, I'll leave you to it. If you need anything, let me know.” I said, turning to leave. He grabbed my wrist, startling me and almost making me spill my tea. I turned to look at him. “What?”

He had a sad look on his eyes, making me swallow. “Can you just like, I don't know, just like sit here with me? Like, if you have something better to do I'm sorry, but like, I-”

I leaned down and kissed him to shut him up. “Yeah, I can sit here. It's not a problem.”

I pulled a chair from the other side of the room and grabbed one of his many sweaters sitting there and practically curled up into a ball on the chair. I leaned my head on Alfred's shoulder, feeling him relax already. 

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I felt him move and opened my eyes, blinking. I sat up and looked over. “Oh, sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you up, I just really had to stretch.”

I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. “S’fine. What time is it?” I yawned. 

“It’s almost 11:30. I only have three more pages to type, then I'll be done. That coffee was a real life saver.” he said, far more chipper than earlier. 

I nodded lazily. “Mmm. Do you want anything else?”

He shook his head and went back to his frantic typing. I sat back in my chair, sipping at my tea but cringing when I felt cold wash over my mouth. It had to have cooled down a lot when I fell asleep. How I didn't spill it is a miracle to me. 

After a while more of him typing and me lazily playing with his baby hairs, he finally threw his hands up then fell forward, smashing his head on his desk. “I'm finally done!” he groaned, letting out weird sounds of relief. I blinked once, staring at him, then smiled and rubbed his back. 

“Good job, love. Submit it and head upstairs, you look exhausted.” I said. He mumbled in agreement and saved it then submitted it, then sat upright. His back popped beneath my hand. He really did feel stiff as hell and dead as hell. “Do you want a back rub before you sleep? You'll just get more stiff if you leave it like this.” he perked up and I swear his eyes glittered.

His lips crashed messily into mine, then he hugged me. “I don't deserve this, you're amazing. I love you so much.” 

I smiled and cupped his face. “I love you too, poppet.”

We made our way upstairs and he fell on the bed, mumbling something about how much he loved the feel of the bed. I got lotion out of my nightstand and walked back over to him. “Take your shirt off.”

He rolled over and looked at me and winked. “Kinky.”

I kicked his shin and he laughed, then sat up and removed his shirt. I always felt the need to stare at his muscular torso. Everyone assumed he was pudgy, but he was in the air force not too long ago and still had a wonderful body to prove for it. He inched towards the middle of the bed, then rolled onto his stomach. I straddled his butt and sat on it, then squirted lotion into my hands, rubbing it together to warm it up before I pressed them onto his back. 

I pressed down firmly, hearing his back pop so much it sounded like popcorn. “Love, you really need to go to the chiropractor some time. Your back is so messed up. It should not sound this bad.” 

“When I find the time, I might.” he groaned. While I was rubbing, it felt like I was rubbing a board. His back popped occasionally, and eventually the muscles did loosen up. He let out groans and moans of pleasure occasionally but other than that remained mostly silent. To me, he looked like he was ready to pass out. I pulled back. “Do you feel better now?”

He let out a low moan. I rolled my eyes and put the blanket over him, then picked his glasses off of his face before they broke. He was already asleep by then. I smiled and kissed his forehead, then left the room and closed the door softly. 

I went downstairs and finished some paperwork of my own, though it was nowhere near as bad, and made myself food. 

It was about 7 pm when I heard shuffling from upstairs. I didn't bother looking up from my book when I heard the stairs creak. “How do you feel?” I asked. 

“One million times better, thanks babe. Did you eat yet? I'm starving. I could literally eat my own hand. Like seriously, my stomach sounds like a whale mating call. Omg, does that make me the whale that ate Dory and whatever Nemo’s dad’s name was? Oh wait I can't be BECAUSE I'M FUCKING STARVING!” he went off on a tangent while I rolled my eyes and basically ignored him. 

“I ordered a pizza about an hour ago. It should be here any minute. And his name was Marlin.”

“Who was Marlin?” he asked, already forgetting his tangent. “Anyway, thank God. I'm starving. And I'm still tired, but my stomach was like no bro you want food and I'm like shit bro you're right so here I am.”

I rolled my eyes as the doorbell rang. He jumped to the door and practically ripped the pizza box out of the poor man's hands. I was glad it was pre-paid or this could have been bad. 

We sat on the couch like we normally do. He usually sat awkwardly close to me, but this time it was a comfortable closeness. I gave him an inquisitive look while eating a bite of my pizza. 

Eventually I was leaning in on his shoulder and he had an arm around my waist, resting his hand on my hip. We were watching some boring movie, mainly because nothing good was ever on TV. I was kinda zoning out to everything, not exactly focusing on anything, when I felt lips press into my temple. I looked up at him, blinking a couple of times to focus. “What was that?”

“Nothing, I was just thinking about how much I love you.” he said honestly. 

I stared at him with narrow, skeptical eyes. “What do you want?” I asked.

“Nothing! It's just, whenever I have work to finish or I'm tired or stuff you never get mad at me and stuff and you get mad about a lot of stuff.” He received a punch to the leg for that one. “Like, you even go out of your way to be nice to me, like when you gave me that back rub or made me coffee without me asking you for either, it's just, I just, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. You just make my life so much better. I love you so much.”

I felt my poor heart practically stop when he said all of that, and that last one made it skip a beat for real. “I-I love you too, you idiot.” 

Alfred leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It wasn't a heated kiss, in fact it was quite plain to be honest, but it made my stomach flutter. He must have felt it too because when he pulled away, he had the same look in his eyes that I felt inside me.  

“Arthur.” he said to me in a deep voice. I swallowed hard, his blue eyes penetrating me.

“Yes, love?” 

“Let's go upstairs. I want to make love to you.”

I swallowed again and nodded, not trusting myself to speak without my voice cracking. He stood up and grabbed my wrist, gently pulling me along.

When we got to our room, he gently let the door click shut and then turned around to gaze at me. “Arthur.”

“Alfred,” I cried, latching my arms around his neck and pressing my lips into his. He wrapped his arms around my waist. His muscular arms threw me into the door and pinned my wrists in place. My legs wrapped around his hips. Just as he was pressing his hips into mine, his phone began to ring and vibrate in his pocket, absolutely killing the mood. “ _ Alfred! _ ”

“I'm sorry!” he cried, reaching back to grab it. I almost slid from the door. I had to latch to him and he had to hold me up with his hips, eliciting a moan from both of us. When he checked caller ID, he groaned. “It’s my boss, I'll just ignore him.”

“ _ Alfred. _ You can't just ignore your boss because you want to have sex. Pick up the phone.” I demanded, trying to get down. Alfred held me firmly in place. 

“It’s making love! But fine! Hello?” Alfred answered his phone, obviously agitated. There were a lot of ‘ahuh’s and ‘okay’s, then a very firm ‘no’. “Nuh uh, no way. After finishing that 9 hour 100 plus page document you gave me, the least you could do is wait a full 24 hours before calling me again with  _ another  _ time sensitive assignment. There's a bunch of other people you could call to do this-  _ I don't care if Matthias is on vacation -  _ give it to someone else and let me finally have some alone time with my husband! Good night!” Alfred shouted, hanging up his phone and turning it off, then tossing it at his bed. 

I blinked, stunned at his little outburst. He looked at me and sighed. “Sorry, babe, I didn't mean to yell so loud with you right there, I'm just so goddamn tired of them always thinking they can call me to do the dirty work-”

I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his to his lips to shut him up. “Love, it's fine. I understand how stressed out you get with work. Just relax and focus on me.” Normally I didn't like being the center of attention, but if it meant that Alfred would finally relax, I didn't mind. “Make love to me, Alfred.”

His lips pressed harshly into mine, and my hands relocated to cupping his face. The kiss wasn't as hot as before, but it was definitely as passionate. His rough hands snuck under my shirt, and I raised my arms so that he could take it off. He did, then pressed his lips into my neck. I moaned and rolled my hips against his, creating delicious friction. He was getting carried away in my chest when I tugged his honey blonde locks. “The bed, love.”

Alfred let out an annoyed growl and hooked his arms under my butt, then harshly tossed me onto the bed and crawled on soon after. My arms went around his neck, pulling him in closer. He dropped to his elbows to kiss me more passionately, all while rubbing against my crotch. After a moment of grinding, I tossed my head back in a moan, breaking the kiss. He began kissing down my neck, and I tugged at his hair. He looked up at me with a gaze drowning in lust. I was going to tell him that this was awfully hot for ‘making love’ but I decided not to annoy him at the moment. 

He sat up and tossed his own shirt off while I quickly made work of my pants, not without stating at his incredible body for a few moments. As I was trying to shake my pants off my ankle, he reached into his nightstand and grabbed a small clear bottle of lube which was mostly full. That would change in about five minutes. He settled between my thighs and hoisted one leg over his shoulder, then grabbed my hot dick and gave it a few gentle pumps, making me shiver in pleasure. “Oh,  _ God  _ it's been too long.” I sputtered out.

He lubed up his fingers and poured some on my entrance, then rubbed small circles at my twitching hole. “It really has. This is probably going to hurt, but if it's too much let me know.” he said, leaning down to kiss me, bringing my leg down with him. Just as his lips pressed into mine, I felt the first finger being pushed in. My face contorted slightly, but it was nothing I hadn't felt before. He sat back up and his free hand went to my throbbing member and pumped it gently, making the sting vanish. I let out a moan and arched my back.

When the second and third fingers went in, I squirmed uncomfortably. The pain was great, but Alfred was trying to make the pleasure better. Eventually, when he deemed me ready enough, he poured some more lube on his own throbbing dick and lined up with my entrance. “Just remember to breathe.” He whispered, kissing my cheek as he pushed in. 

At first, my breath hitched, but I followed his advice and began to steady my breathing, which helped me relax and him go in easier. The complete truth was, it hurt like a bitch whenever we first started, no matter how much preparation we did. As I was grimacing, he looked at me with a look dripping in desire. I smiled through the pain and pulled him down to me to kiss him.

Once he was completely inside of me, he started moving in and out slowly, letting me adjust to him inside of me. He was searching for the spot, I knew that because his eyebrows were furrowed in determination as he thrusted. After a few misses, he hit it dead on by complete accident. My back arched back and I let out a ripping moan. He nodded and aimed there like a mad man, his thrusts rapidly picking up speed. 

I was panting and moaning, and he let out the occasional groan of pleasure. It felt amazing, a warmth spreading through my body. He was fast and it was hot. I was babbling nonsense, trying to call his name and say how good it felt all at once. He kept hitting the spot dead on and I felt like I was floating. “A-Alfred, I'm- I'm  _ so close-! _ ” I managed. He nodded and began thrusting harder, making me writhe. 

After a particularly well aimed thrust, I jerked and came all over myself harder than I had in a long time. He followed almost right after, stuttering out my name before releasing inside of me. I shivered when I felt him flow into me. 

He collapsed onto me, but was smart enough to fall onto his elbows so he didn't crush me. He was radiating so much heat, it was almost suffocating, and his warm breath on my neck didn't make me feel any less smothered. He pulled out, making me shudder, and fell on the bed next to me. I curled into his chest, and his arm wrapped protectively around my waist, rubbing my hip.

I felt a kiss to the top of my head and looked up. He was smiling down and me with his bright blue eyes. “Love you.” He said. I smiled and hummed, tracing patterns on his chest. He frowned at me and murmured, “You know you're allowed to say it too.”

“Hmm, I wonder if I should.” I hummed, clearly teasing him. 

He gasped in mock shock. “Arthur Kirkland! Cold to the bone!” 

I laughed and stretched up, kissing his cheek. “I love you, poppet. Now hush, I'm exhausted.” I said as I playfully slapped his chest. 

 

The next morning, I found Alfred stumbling out of our bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I pushed myself off of our bed in a groggy daze. He glanced at me and smiled. “Good morning, beautiful.” he said, walking over to me and kissing my head. 

I tried to swat away his happiness and sunshine so early in the morning. “What time is it?” I croaked out, my throat still sore from last night. 

He glanced at the clock on his side of the bed, squinting due to his lack of glasses. “I think that says 6:54 but I'm not 100% on that. It's still early, go back to bed.” He said warmly. 

I stared at him with tired, narrow eyes then stuck out my arms. He looked at me confused, and I sighed. “Lay with me.” I whined. 

“I have work to do, and I just got out of the shower-” he started, but once he realized I wasn't gonna budge, he sighed as well. “Fine, let me at least put a shirt and pants on.”

Once he was completely dressed, he climbed under the covers, and I immediately clung to him, closing my eyes and breathing in the scent of his shampoo. “I love you.” I whispered.

He kissed me on the top of my head, and I knew he meant it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I take requests if you want them <333


End file.
